1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in razors and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a combination razor and shave cream dispenser of a size convenient for carrying in a pocket, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently desirable to use a razor and associated shave cream at times and in places away from the usual areas wherein this grooming process is normally handled, such as when traveling, or during long working hours which do not permit sufficient free time for the usual shaving procedure. As a consequence, many persons keep relatively small and lightweight razors with their luggage items, or in a desk drawer, or the like, for use during these somewhat abnormal occasions. Although many of these razors are provided with carrying cases, these cases are frequently somewhat inconvenient for carrying or storing in a small place, in addition to which it is usually necessary to carry a supply of shave cream for use with the razor.